


Hawkeye portrait

by grumpyfaceurn



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfaceurn/pseuds/grumpyfaceurn
Summary: A quick pencil drawing of Hawk. Or two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a screenap from "The Interview"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another sketch I did recently. (Click for a bigger version on my tumblr)

[](http://grumpyfaceurn.tumblr.com/image/171601315632)


End file.
